


Women on Jeweled Chairs

by unfolded73



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Agrabah (Disney), F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Prostitution, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: Milah and Killian visit a brothel in Agrabah (m/f/f, with an emphasis on the f/f)





	

“Try this,” Killian says from just behind her left ear, and Milah inhales the scent of fried food.

She turns from the stall of silk fabrics she’s been admiring and looks down at the oil-stained paper he’s holding out for her. “What is it?”

“It’s called makouda. Taste it.” He pops the t’s, giving her a seductive pout. Other customers jostle her to get nearer the silk vendor’s wares, and Milah reluctantly steps out of their way. With an eye roll, she picks up one of the balls of fried… whatever it is and takes a dainty bite. “Good, isn’t it?” Killian asks.

She has to admit that it is. They stand close together and share the food as the marketplace churns around them. Customers haggle with vendors, children dodge among the adults like dodging trees in a forest, and music filters through the cacophony from somewhere. The scent of unwashed bodies and kebabs and spices fills the air. Killian’s heavy leather coat is back in his quarters due to the hot weather, and she notices a few eyes turning their way and admiring the cut of his figure in his tight pants and low-cut black shirt. Milah takes a second to admire him herself, and she watches as a bead of sweat makes its lazy way down his neck to the indentation above his collarbone.

“You promised me women on jeweled chairs,” Milah says, leaning close so that Killian can hear her over the din.

He glances around, shrugging. “I don’t suppose that happens every day. Still, Agrabah is a marvel, isn’t it?”

“It’s wonderful.”

A light dawns in his eyes. “Actually, now that you mention…” He balls up the oily paper and tosses it aside, taking her hand. “Come on. Follow me.”

The sound of the bustling marketplace fades to a dull thrum as he leads her down a side street. The bright sun, which was relentlessly beating down on them, is less here, where the street is narrow and the buildings on either side offer more shade. The heat is just as oppressive though, and Milah is glad of Killian’s advice to leave her leather vest and trousers behind on the ship in favor of the flowing blouse and skirt she wears now.

“Where are you taking me, Killian?” she asks as she follows him from one narrow, winding street to another, the riches of the merchants in Agrabah’s market far behind them now. She checks for the purse she has hidden against her breasts, wary of pickpockets among the townspeople that surround them.

Killian just turns back and gives her an enigmatic wink, undercut somewhat by his inability to keep his other eye from squinting as he does so. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

She huffs, in no mood for his games. “Yes, that’s why I asked. I had shopping I wanted to do.” She gestures back to the market they’ve left behind.

“There will be plenty of time for that, my love.” He stops at a junction and looks back and forth before pulling her to the right. “First, I have a surprise for you.”

His mood is infectious, and Milah smiles in spite of herself. “Just tell me where you’re taking me.”

They dodge a beggar in one of the doorways they pass, and Milah almost collides with Killian’s back as he stops to pull out a coin and drop it into the man’s cup before continuing on. The man’s eyes widen as he catches the glimpse of gold amongst a handful of dirty coppers, and Milah can hear the shocked prayers of thanks he calls out as she and Killian lose themselves in the crowd. It’s a scene she’s witnessed before.

“You know, darling, you’d be a much wealthier pirate if you didn’t give away half your coin to every homeless beggar you come across every time we make port,” Milah says.

“It’s hardly ‘half my coin’.”

“Still–”

“And it’s far from every beggar,” Killian interrupts with a sigh, stopping and turning to her as they round a corner into an alley. “I don’t show my charitable side in front of the crew, lest I lose their respect. But I try not to forget that there but for the grace of Poseidon go I,” he says with a gesture back in the direction they’ve come from, where the beggar is no doubt still praising his mysterious benefactor.

“I know.” Her heart swoops as she meets his eyes. “But it makes you a terrible pirate.”

He just laughs. “On the contrary, I’m an excellent pirate, otherwise I wouldn’t have so much coin at my disposal. Speaking of which,” he says, glancing around at the alley they stand in. “This way.”

Killian exchanges some quiet words with an imposing man standing guard in front of a nondescript door, and whatever he says allows them to pass. The first thing that catches Milah’s attention as her eyes adjust to the darkness inside is the rich scent of the smoke in the air. It makes her cough, which in turn makes Killian chuckle.

“Did you bring me to a drug den, then?” She looks around at the rich fabrics and bead-covered doorways in the small, empty antechamber where they stand. The heat is mercifully less indoors, as the building seems designed to direct air currents to maximum efficiency. Either that, or some magic is at work.

Killian sidles up close, his chest almost pressed against hers. “Do you remember what you confessed to me last week in bed, love?” His voice has dropped low, rich and honeyed. “That you’ve always wanted to know what it was like to lie with a woman?”

Milah swallows, her eyes darting to the doorways again. “Yes, of course I remember.”

“I thought I’d make that fantasy of yours a reality.” His eyebrows dance suggestively.

She feels her cheeks heat up as she deduces where they are. “So you brought me to a whorehouse?”

“Aye, and a very fine one at that.”

As if on cue, a regal woman sweeps through one of the beaded curtains into the room. “Sorry to keep you waiting– ah, Captain Jones! It’s been a long time.” She nods her head in greeting, and Milah admires the dramatic sweep of her white-streaked black hair, and the way her gold earrings and necklace shimmer in the low light.

“Madame Sadira,” Killian says, sketching out a low and graceful bow. “May I introduce Milah.”

The madame nods to her and then gives Killian a knowing smile. “And now I see why it’s been a long time. So what brings you and your lady love to my establishment? Wait, no, let me guess: you’re looking to make a triad to add some spice to things, hmm? Man or woman?”

“Milah is interested in a woman,” he says baldly, making Milah blush again. “Whether I am allowed to participate at all remains to be seen.” He grins, bestowing one of his ludicrous winks on the madame.

“Understood. Let me just go see who’s available,” Sadira says as she makes for the curtain. “Oh and Captain, thank you again for your help last year. We’ve had no further trouble.”

“Glad to hear it,” Killian says.

“What help is she talking about?” Milah asks as they are left alone again.

Killian shrugs, looking caught out. “There was a low level minister to the Royal Vizier who used to frequent this place, and he had hurt a few of the girls under Sadira’s employ. I took care of the problem for her.”

Milah shakes her head, a faint smile on her face. Just when she thinks she’s assembled all the puzzle pieces of Killian Jones, she discovers another one, and has to readjust her picture of him to make it fit. Not that rescuing women is so terribly out of character; it is, after all, how they met. “So you weren’t a customer here, you were just their knight in shining armor?”

He laughs. “No, I was a customer too.”

“Killian, it was just talk, what I said. I don’t know if I really want to…” She hears feminine laughter from somewhere beyond the doorway and swallows nervously.

“If you don’t want to, then we won’t.” He puts a hand on her arm, stroking it gently. “If I’ve made an error in judgment, we can leave right now, of course.” Milah bites her lip and considers. She’s nervous, but the idea excites her at the same time. Seeming to read her thoughts, he adds. “And if you aren’t sure, then let’s see where this goes, hmm? You can change your mind at any time, I promise.”

Relaxing a bit, Milah nods. “All right, then.”

Sadira reenters with a rustle of beads, this time accompanied by a young woman. The gauzy fabric of her clothes hides very little, and Milah feels the urge to offer her something to cover herself with. She doesn’t seem at all ashamed or embarrassed, however, and Milah watches as the newcomer assesses her and Killian both.

“This is Delilah,” the madame tells them. “If she is not to your liking, there are others.”

Killian holds his arm out, his eyebrows raised. “It’s entirely up to you, my darling. Do you like her?”

Milah frowns, unhappy with the idea of judging a woman like a bolt of fabric. The young woman is beautiful, with raven-black hair and perfect skin and round, dark eyes that flash with intelligence. But even if she weren’t a perfect beauty, Milah tries to imagine rejecting her and sending her back, and can’t. “She’s lovely.”

“Excellent. Captain Jones–”

Before Sadira can say another word, Killian is putting coins into her hand, and as they are ushered back into a hallway, Milah cannot quite believe that this is happening. Being a pirate has changed her, led to radically different expectations for what she is allowed to have, be it fine clothes, jewels, food, or yes, sex. She’s often imagined she was a wilting, dying flower that at the moment she joined Killian on his ship, was finally put into the sun. Perhaps this is just another step along that path. Perhaps this new pleasure is something she deserves, and because of Killian, gets to have.

Their path takes them by a large room, and the moving curtains around it reveal brief flashes of writhing bodies, and the sounds of voices lost in pleasure reach her ears. Milah is both fascinated and horrified by the idea of having sex in public, and her conflicting feelings must show on her face. “I shall take you to a private room,” Delilah says, “unless you desire this?” She gestures to the orgy through the curtains.

Milah shakes her head quickly, then glances at Killian. “Have you ever… been in there?” she asks him.

“Once.”

The room Delilah escorts them to is small, dominated by a low bed – more of a mattress on the floor piled with pillows, really. Thankfully the room has a door, and not just a curtain to close it off from the rest of the building.

“Will this do, milady?” Delilah asks.

“It’s fine. And you can call me Milah,” she says, her eyes fixed on the bed. _Am I really going to do this?_

“That’s a lovely name,” Delilah says soothingly. She stands in front of Milah and takes her hand.

“Is Delilah your real name?” Milah asks her. She’s vaguely aware of Killian, settling himself on some cushions on one side of the room and watching them intently.

Delilah chuckles. “No, milady, it isn’t.”

Suddenly the worries that have been churning in the back of Milah’s mind come spilling out of her mouth. “Do they treat you all right here? Are you forced to… _do this_? Do they pay you?”

“And you accuse _me_ of being too soft-hearted for piracy,” Killian comments.

“I am well-compensated, milady… Milah. And Madame Sadira cares for us. Worry not.” She releases Milah’s hand and trails her fingers up her arm.

“Love, you know I’d never come here if I thought the women were being held as slaves,” Killian adds.

Milah nods, and gives Delilah a half-smile. “Sorry, I’m nervous, I’ve never done this before.”

Delilah returns her smile reassuringly. With practiced ease, she pulls loose the ties holding her garment on and lets it fall to the floor, leaving herself completely bare. Milah sucks in a breath, taking in the woman in front of her.

“You’re too beautiful,” she says, her eyes roving over the tight, unblemished skin of this woman who must be at least fifteen years her junior, and thinking of the scars and stretch marks that mar her own body.

Killian is up and at her back then, his hands gripping her hips. “You know no one compares to you in my eyes, Milah,” he whispers against her ear, making her shiver. “Delilah is lovely, aye, there’s no denying it, but don’t for a moment think that I’m here just to watch her.” His lips trail over her neck. “This about you, my love. This is about seeing you get what you desire.”

His hands slide up her sides, lifting her blouse, and Milah raises her arms to allow him to remove it. He continues to undress her, his familiar calloused fingers dragging over her skin and raising goosebumps in their wake. Delilah reclines on the bed and holds out a hand for Milah to join her. With a deep, steadying breath, she does.

They lie side-by-side, Delilah waiting, seeming to sense that Milah needs to go slow and get used to the idea of being naked with another woman before she takes any action. Delilah’s long hair falls over her shoulder, covering part of one of her breasts, and Milah finds she can’t stop staring at the other woman’s chest. Finally Delilah says, “You may touch me, Milah, if you would like.”

Reaching out with a tentative hand, Milah starts with her hair, stroking down until she reaches her arm, and she takes a moment to just caress the skin there, enjoying how soft it is, how different from a man’s. Feeling braver, she moves to cup Delilah’s breast, weighing it and squeezing gently before tracing the nipple with her thumb. The other woman moans, and even though she knows making noises like that are part of Delilah’s job, she feels an answering throb between her legs.

Milah can’t help but compare; her own breasts are paler, hang a bit lower with age than they once did, while her own hand, tan from so much time in the sun, matches Delilah’s natural skin color almost exactly. She caresses over the swell of the other woman’s hip, her eyes focusing down lower.

“You have no hair there,” she says, and then winces at herself for making such a stupid remark. She keeps her own pubic hair trimmed as often as she can, but she’s never seen a grown woman be as bare as a babe before.

Delilah chuckles. “Men like it that way, but it’s a great deal of trouble, let me tell you.”

This admission makes Milah smile, and she feels a swell of affection for this woman, this real person with good days and bad days and little annoyances in her life, just like anyone. “Thank you for this,” Milah says. “I mean, I know we’re paying you, but… you’re quite lovely, and I’m grateful.”

Delilah pushes gently on Milah’s shoulder, coaxing her onto her back. “May I pleasure you now, my lady?”

Her breath coming fast, her heart beating madly in her chest, Milah can only nod.

The other woman’s mouth comes down and meets hers. She tastes sweet, and her lips are so soft, and Milah sighs as she opens her mouth and gives herself over to the familiar rhythm of kissing. She’s overwhelmed with the honeysuckle scent of Delilah’s hair as it falls around her, and she plunges her hands into it and gives back as good as she gets, their tongues lapping together. She can hear Killian muttering some words of encouragement, and she’s distantly glad he’s enjoying watching, but then she shoves her thoughts of him aside, and focuses on herself and her current bed mate.

They kiss until Milah’s hips are lifting off the bed, seeking relief from the coiling desire that’s making her feel more and more wanton. Finally Delilah trails her mouth down, little gentle sucking kisses at her neck and shoulder and then at her breast. She becomes aware of Delilah’s tongue flicking at her nipple before she seals her lips around it and sucks, making Milah groan at the way it feels.

She lets her head loll to the side and meets Killian’s eyes, before noticing the way he’s cupping himself through his pants, trying to relieve some of the pressure of his own desire.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, Killian, go ahead and get your cock out. You know you want to,” she says with fond annoyance, and she feels an answering chuckle from Delilah at her breast.

“Very gentlemanly of him to wait for your permission,” she comments as Killian pulls at the laces of his pants.

Milah tries to think of something clever to say in return, but Delilah is making her way lower, and as she positions herself between Milah’s legs, she forgets to speak at all.

She wants this, she realizes, she wants this woman’s mouth on her more than anything, but she feels self-conscious, sweaty and grimy compared to the perfect-smelling, honeysuckle-scented woman between her legs. But Delilah bends down and licks a stripe up from her opening to her clit, and if she is bothered, she doesn’t show it. Milah gasps.

“I love the way women taste, don’t you?” Delilah says, and Milah isn’t sure who she’s speaking to, but Killian answers.

“She’s spices and fresh earth,” he says, and Milah looks at him again to see his eyes half-lidded, his hand stroking his erection slowly up and down.

Delilah’s mouth settles on Milah again, working her in earnest now with her tongue and lips, and Milah finds herself moaning softly over and over with every new, more delicious sensation. It’s strange, the feel of this smaller person between her legs, no scruffy beard scraping against her delicate skin, and she misses it, sort of. But it’s a different, forbidden, softly sensual kind of wonderful, the things Delilah is doing to her, and she can’t help but buck her hips in time with each lick of the other woman’s talented tongue. She feels fingers at her opening, but Delilah doesn’t enter her with them, just traces them around and around the opening of her cunt in time with the movement of her tongue on her clit. It’s a different technique to Killian’s, one she never would have thought to ask for, but it brings her to the edge shockingly fast. Milah keens in her throat when she comes, her pelvis grinding shamelessly against the other woman’s face until she finally relaxes bonelessly onto the mattress. All she can do for several seconds is gasp, trying to regain her breath.

“That… that was incredible.” She finally says.

Milah looks over at Killian to see that he’s stopped stroking himself, and he’s looking at her with warm affection. “I know she’s a professional, darling, but should I be worried?”

It makes Milah laugh, a full-throated cackle as her body continues to relax. Delilah lies next to her again, her hand warm as it caresses Milah’s abdomen. “I’m happy to have pleased you,” she says.

“Do you… I mean, when you’re with customers do you… enjoy it? Can you climax?” Milah asks her.

“On occasion,” she says enigmatically.

“Can I… I’ve never done anything with a woman before, can I…” Milah’s hand hovers over Delilah’s sex.

“Of course,” she answers, lying back.

Milah is tentative, gently exploring the other woman’s folds before seeking out and finding her opening. She carefully inserts a finger, happy to find that she’s wet. Sitting up to get a better angle, Milah watches as first one, then two fingers disappear inside. It’s nice, and different from touching herself, when she can never really get as deep as she wants with her own hand. With Delilah she can bury her fingers completely, and she watches enraptured as the other woman’s pelvis undulates in time with her fingers.

“Is this okay?” Milah asks.

“It feels good, Milah.” Delilah’s eyes flick over the Killian. “Perhaps your lover would like to join us? Or is that not part of your agreement?”

Milah is tempted to deny permission; she’s enjoying the way he’s been watching with such rapt attention, the way his cheeks and the tips of his ears are flushed with desire that he can only act on by stroking his cock alone in the corner. But she’s also curious to know what the three of them can get up to together.

“He can join us,” she relents, winking at him. “But you can only do what we say, Killian.”

“Aye aye, captain.” He stands. “May I undress?”

Milah nods, then returns her focus to pleasuring Delilah with her hand. She finds her clit, stroking and stroking, trying to do what Killian does, and tailor the motion of her hand to the responses of the woman beneath her. When she finds she can’t do everything she wants with just her fingers, Milah moves between Delilah’s legs and lowers her mouth to the other woman’s sweet, soft sex. If she had thought she wouldn’t like this, that she wouldn’t like the reality of sex with a woman, she was wrong. The taste of it, the sensation of those delicate folds under her tongue make Milah squeeze her thighs together, already keyed up again with desire.

She’s vaguely aware of Killian’s groan, of the way the mattress dips as he joins them, and she glances up to meet his eyes.

“I’m at your service, love,” he says.

“You can kiss her,” she tells him.

Milah returns her mouth to Delilah’s sex but keeps watching as Killian’s mouth meets Delilah’s, his rough hand squeezing her breast. She feels a surge of jealousy, but is surprised to realize it’s not because she’s seeing her love’s hand and mouth on another woman. It’s that she doesn’t want to see the delicate work of art that is Delilah manhandled in such a fashion. Delilah is all soft curves and perfect skin, not to be touched with calloused fingers and scraped with a man’s beard and coarse hair. But as she watches, she sees Delilah’s fingers seek out and find the back of Killian’s head, sees her jaw drop as she kisses him more deeply, feels the flutter of her inner walls around her own fingers. She supposes Delilah likes the hard and coarse of him, the maleness of him, just as Milah herself does.

She refocuses on Delilah’s body, on the way her fingers slide in and out of her, on the way her tongue works patterns over her clit. The other woman is moaning louder now, her pelvis grinding against Milah’s face, and if she’s acting, it’s a performance worthy of the theatre. Killian slips his hand down, rubbing and kneading Delilah’s sex as Milah licks on and around his fingers. Seconds pass, and then Delilah cries out, and Milah can feel it, can feel the rhythmic pulses of Delilah’s orgasm around her fingers. She’s always wondered what that felt like, and she feels a surge of pride as she coaxes the other woman down with swipes of her tongue.

Milah sits back on her feet and surveys the woman catching her breath on the bed. She’s forgotten Killian for a moment, and is thus surprised when he swoops in and kisses her deeply. He groans into her mouth, no doubt tasting Delilah on her, and she can sense how out of his mind with want he is. His usual precision is gone, replaced by a desperate consuming of her mouth with his own.

“You two are an unexpected treat,” Delilah says as their kiss finally breaks so that they can pant into each other’s mouths. “Milah, we should probably do something to give your lover some relief, or he’ll be limping back to your ship, his balls as blue as the ocean.”

Milah’s grin is wide as she looks Killian up and down. “You’re very funny, Delilah. I like that.” She pushes Killian down onto his back, and he falls with a puff of breath, his eyelids heavy. Lining herself up, Milah sinks down onto his cock, taking it inside with one easy stroke.

Delilah watches them fuck for a few seconds, and then moves behind Milah, straddling Killian’s legs so that she can press herself against Milah’s back. Her hands cup her breasts, her wet sex brushing against her ass, and Milah groans at the overwhelming cascade of sensations. She sees Killian swallow, his throat working as his eyes drink in the sight of Delilah’s hands on Milah’s breasts. His jaw is clenching, and she can tell he’s holding back, trying not to come until she does again.

Milah turns her head, her cheek pressed to Delilah’s. “Touch me. Help me come,” Milah whispers, and she feels the other woman’s hand slide down her stomach and cup her sex, pressing and massaging in time to the roll of Milah’s hips as she rides Killian’s cock. It’s perfect, it’s so much, she’s being touched everywhere and loved everywhere, and when she and Killian come it happens at the same time, their voices desperate and broken.

Delilah helps them clean up afterwards, her motions gentle and efficient. Before long their clothes are put to rights and it is time to take their leave, and Milah feels another swell of affection for this young woman that she likely will never see again. Killian ducks out of the room, perhaps sensing that his presence at this moment is unneeded.

“Thank you again,” Milah tells her, their fingers entwined. “You are a lovely woman, and I wish you all the best.”

“Take good care of that captain of yours,” Delilah whispers, giving her a hug. “He loves you too well, by the look in his eyes. He’s the sort that falls in love and grips tight to it with everything he has.”

Milliah tilts her head to the side, regarding Delilah curiously. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

She shrugs, a keen look of regret on her face. “Not a bad thing when the sun is shining. But a love like that can twist into something else when the sun goes down.” Delilah squeezes her hand again. “The lives you live are dangerous, and … just be careful, dear Milah. Stay in the sun.”


End file.
